


Back at the Burrow

by publishingprince



Series: First Time's the Charm [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Timeline, Community: hermione_smut, F/F, First Lesbian Experience, First Time, Fleur Delacour and Bill Weasley's Wedding, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Lesbian Ginny Weasley, Lesbian Hermione Granger, Lesbian Sex, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, POV Hermione Granger, POV Lesbian Character, Pansexual Ginny Weasley, Second War with Voldemort, The Burrow (Harry Potter), for my girlfriend, wlw sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/publishingprince/pseuds/publishingprince
Summary: Hermione and Ginny find themselves alone in Ginny's room.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Series: First Time's the Charm [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632232
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	Back at the Burrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddy/gifts).



Part I

The idea that anything as normal as a wedding could still exist seemed incredible and yet wonderful.

Yet here Hermione was, watching dust motes float through the air and listening to Mrs Weasley humming snatches of a Celestina Warbeck song a floor below. It was still a week or so until Bill and Fleur’s wedding, and being at the Burrow on a sunny summer afternoon felt jarringly normal. The pall of Dumbledore’s death, and He Who Must Not Be Named’s full return, had spread like a virus through the wizarding world that summer, rendering normal life impossible. Hermione had come straight to Ottery St Catchpole from her parents’, who now no longer knew they were her parents, and she still had preparations to make before Harry arrived in a few days, and currently the house was only this quiet because important Order of the Phoenix business was happening elsewhere to figure out how to transport him here.

But for now, Hermione felt more peaceful than she had since -

Since that night in the broomshed, said a voice inside her head.

By the time she had risked going back to retrieve her wand that night, there had been no one left in the moonlit shed, but the memories of what she and Ginny had just done there remained more clearly than any of the castle ghosts. Hermione had found her wand on the dusty floor and snuck back up to the castle, lying awake in her four-poster for a long time.

Then there had been classes, and horcrux research, and it was only a week or two later that the Dementors had finally breached the castle – Ginny and Hermione had taken Felix Felicis, and fought alongside each other, and even as spells whizzed past them Hermione had been very conscious of the heat of Ginny’s body next to her….

Remembering where she was, Hermione jumped up from her seat on the bed, looking guiltily at the door. When Mrs Weasley had welcomed her into the cozy, familiar kitchen and pointed her up the stairs – “The camp bed’s set up on Ginny’s floor already, dear, go on up and unpack before the rest get back for dinner” – Hermione had felt like shouting, “I snogged your only daughter! Or she snogged me! Twice!” She didn’t know whether the instinct came from a guilty conscience, or from wanting Mrs Weasley to save her from sharing a room with Ginny. They had shared this small, bright room many times before – and once, even, shared a tent. Now everything felt different.

As if she had inadvertently performed a Summoning charm, at that moment she heard the Weasleys returning from their errands. Despite the dangerous times they were living in, the summer and impending wedding was clearly affecting everyone’s mood – she could hear raised voices and laughter, Fred and George teasing Mrs Weasley, and Ron boasting about something to Fleur. The next thing she knew, quick footsteps were taking the stairs two at a time. In a panic and for reasons she could not explain, Hermione rushed to the bedroom door and flung it open.

Ginny stood on the first floor landing, her eyes wide, each freckle brighter than last time Hermione had seen her, hand outstretched to turn the door handle.

Hermione found herself already blushing. She stepped back, pulling the door open for Ginny to enter her own room. “I heard you coming up the stairs,” she said, by way of explanation, “and – ”

"And you wanted to greet me at the door! Love the enthusiasm,” said Ginny, stepping in and closing the door behind her. Hermione became aware that this was the first time that she had been alone with her since those stolen hours in secluded corners of the Hogwarts grounds. She was sure Ginny was remembering them too. There was a thick silence.

“Mum told me you were here,” Ginny said at last, dropping her bag on the floor and looking searchingly at Hermione. “She mentioned something about your parents leaving the country? I guess they’d have to, they’re Muggles, aren’t they. Do you want to talk about it?”

Hermione shook her head wordlessly. That morning had been long, and upsetting, and involved difficult magic. But now she was far more preoccupied with Ginny’s proximity to her, and the fact that they were in her bedroom with the door closed.

Ginny came over to where Hermione stood against the wall. “I’m sorry,” she said quietly, taking her hand. Hermione winced inwardly – her own hands were embarrassingly damp. “I didn’t mean to bring it up.” She tilted her head down and peered into Hermione’s eyes. “Is there anything I can do?”

Hermione licked her lips. “Erm, actually,” she said, and then stopped as what sounded like a herd of Weasley boys thundered by on the stairs. They could hear Ron roaring with fury at something the twins had done. A door slammed.

Ginny hadn’t taken her eyes off Hermione.

“Actually,” said Hermione, I was hoping – ” it came out as a whisper. “That you would kiss me.”

The herd of boys went past again, this time in the opposite direction.

It didn’t matter.

Hermione closed her eyes before Ginny’s lips reached hers. Their lips met softly, then softly again. It suddenly felt to Hermione as if the last month had never happened, and they had kissed only yesterday.

She pushed back eagerly, and felt Ginny clasp her fingers tighter. Hermione intertwined their fingers, palm to palm, and as they kissed their hands floated up, as if neither girl was quite making the decision, until Ginny was pushing the backs of Hermione’s hands against the Holyhead Harpies poster behind her.

Ginny broke away from the kiss and took an audible breath. She tried to withdraw her fingers, but Hermione held on, keeping her hands up and against the wall on either side of her head. Ginny looked at her hard.

“Is this – ”

At the same time, Hermione started to say, “I’ve – ”

They both stopped talking, waited, then laughed nervously.

Hermione tugged on Ginny’s hands, and Ginny let her weight bring her in, leaning so close their faces almost touched.

“I’ve been hoping for this ever since you – since we – that time in the common room,” Hermione whispered.

“I’ve been hoping for this for longer than that,” said Ginny, so quietly Hermione wouldn’t have heard if she wasn’t so close.

Hermione’s gaze flicked back and forth between Ginny’s eyes and lips. She licked her own lips and saw Ginny doing the same. Her whole body felt like it was vibrating. “Really?”

“Really,” said Ginny.

Hermione tried to swallow, but it came out as a gasp. Ginny inclined her head and their lips touched, and then they were kissing again, longer and harder now, Hermione’s head against the wall, both girls ducking and pushing in to each kiss. Hermione felt as if she had just drunk an entire butterbeer in one long pull.

“Aaaaand we’re ready. NO, Fred, that’s too hot to touch. DINNER, EVERYONE,” bellowed Mrs Weasley. “Girls! Time to eat!”

Part II

Approximately thirty seconds later, although she couldn’t have said how it happened, Hermione was seated across the table from Ginny and passing Ron a roll. “I didn’t know you were here yet!” He kept exclaiming, gaping at Hermione, part of a previous unfortunate roll already half chewed in his mouth.

“I only just got in,” Hermione said for the third time. She was glad to see Ron, but she felt she probably looked as dazed as he did, just without the half-chewed roll. Luckily, although Mrs Weasley had warned her the Order members often joined them for dinner now that the Burrow was Headquarters, that evening it was just Hermione and the family – Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Bill and Fleur, Mrs Weasley, and Mr Weasley, who got in just as the rest were sitting down to eat. That didn’t mean the kitchen wasn’t crowded – the Weasley sons were all elbows, and it was difficult to manoeuvre knives and forks. On top of that, the Weasleys all wanted to know if she had heard any news, and then Ron launched in to the same story he had been telling Fleur earlier, repeated apparently for Hermione’s benefit, and finally Mr Weasley seemed intent on Hermione explaining, once and for all, whether or not a vacuum was a very long, loud tube full of air that Muggles plugged in to the wall.

She felt a tap on her foot. Her head flew up and she caught Ginny looking at her mischievously. The younger girl’s long legs could easily reach Hermione’s under the table. Her bare foot nudged Hermione’s stockinged toe, and as Hermione watched she deliberately raised her spoon to her mouth, wrapped her lips around it, and slowly sucked. Hermione could feel her face flushing a bright red. She had never found mashed potatoes so sexy in her life.

“You see, I’ve always wondered where the air _comes_ from,” said Mr Weasley, helping himself to a perfectly golden Yorkshire pudding from a basket that was floating around the table. Startled out of an elaborate fantasy involving his youngest and only daughter, Hermione choked in surprise and received a hearty thump on the back from Ron. Ginny smirked.

“Oh, leave her alone, Arthur,” said Mrs Weasley. “Now, Ron, I’ll only say this once. You’ll have to clean your room before the wedding, and why not do it this week. Harry won’t want to be sleeping in all that mess.”

“What! Mum!”

“I don’t want argument about this, Ron, you need to clean it and that’s that.”

“No mum, I reckon Ron’s right,” said Fred earnestly. “Harry won’t notice, he doesn’t even know how to comb is own hair.”

Hermione let the Weasleys’ familial bickering wash over her and tried not to picture her own parents getting on a plane to Australia, unaware she even existed. Instead she began picturing Ginny naked, but it was such a vivid image she was worried even an amateur Legilimens would be able to see it loud and clear. She was thankful some of the more magically skilled Order members weren’t there for dinner.

“I’m actually feeling quite tired. Would you mind if I went up to bed?” Would Ginny follow her up? What was the protocol here? Hermione felt lost without a rulebook.

“More pudding for the rest of us!” crowed Ron.

“Of course, dear,” said Mrs Weasley, waving her wand to clear Hermione’s plate and eyeing her with motherly concern.

“Now that you mention it, my room was looking pretty messy too,” said Ginny, unfolding her long limbs and sliding out from the table with a practiced nonchalance. “I meant to tidy up before Hermione got here…got to make room for her things, you know…” She was already halfway out of the kitchen.

“Nice try. You’re on dishes,” said George.

“No I’m not. You skived off Thursday,” Ginny said, turning backwards without breaking her stride to point threateningly at George. His eyes went from Ginny to Hermione and back again, and then the edge of his mouth tilted up. Hermione saw him elbow Fred.

“Oh, let them go,” said Mrs Weasley kindly. “Girls will be girls, you know. I’m sure those two have all sorts of things to chat about.”

Part III

They were barely in the bedroom before Ginny began kissing Hermione, slamming the door behind them with her foot. Hermione stumbled over her own beaded bag on the floor, and Ginny caught her and pulled back for a moment. “Are you – ”

Hermione grabbed Ginny’s neck and pulled her ferociously into a kiss before she could finish speaking. Ginny responded by slipping her tongue into Hermione’s mouth and guiding her simultaneously backwards towards the bed. Hermione fumbled her wand out of her back pocket just before she collapsed onto the pillows.

The bed gave a dejected wheeze as both girls fell on it. Struggling up onto her elbows, Hermione pointed her wand around Ginny’s back. “Muffliato!” The sound of the rest of the Weasleys faded to a dull buzz. “Colloportus!” The doorknob gave a smart click. Satisfied, Hermione dropped her wand on the floor beside the bed and looped her wrists around the back of Ginny’s neck. Ginny looked down at her, eyebrows raised.

“That door’s never had a lock,” she said mildly.

“Maybe you’ve never had sex with a witch,” said Hermione. She tightened her arms, gradually pulling Ginny towards her. She had never felt so powerful without a wand in her hand.

“Not in my parents’ house I haven’t,” Ginny said wryly. Hermione could see the muscles in her arms sliding under her skin as she tried to maintain eye contact despite being slowly pulled into the embrace.

Hermione had had enough. She pulled Ginny all the way down and kissed her. Ginny collapsed on top of her and slid her hands under Hermione, grazing her sides. She squeezed her tight and brought her knee up to settle right between Hermione’s legs. Hermione was transported back to the first time they had kissed, in the Gryffindor common room. She gasped and squirmed. “Ginny!”

Ginny paused. “Yes?”

“No no. I mean, yes, just, please keep going.”

Ginny shifted her weight slightly and kissed her way over to Hermione’s left ear. She paused until Hermione squirmed again, then breathed into it. Hermione shuddered. Ginny’s knee was pressing against her, and her neck was in front of her, tantalizingly shadowed in the dusky purple light from the window. Ginny’s soft hair tickled her nose. Hermione arched up and kissed her neck, a little below the jawline, then kissed it again. Feeling daring, she bared her teeth and gently bit where she had been kissing. She sucked the vulnerable skin there tentatively, and was delighted to hear Ginny moan. Hermione sucked harder and dragged Ginny into her. She could feel Ginny squeezing her back, and she ground her pelvis down on Ginny’s knee, translating the pleasure she felt there into what she was doing to Ginny’s neck.

She only stopped when she had to breathe. Ginny let out a gasp as if she had been holding her breath, too, and extricated a hand from beneath Hermione to touch the rapidly-darkening spot on her neck. She and Hermione stared at each other, before Ginny’s gaze slowly travelled down, taking in her stiff white Hogwarts-appropriate button-up, now a little crooked at the collar, a tassel belt of Luna’s which Hermione now regretted trying out that day, and loose cut blue jeans.

A minute later, the only thing that had given any trouble was the tassel belt, and in the end Ginny proved very handy with knots. (“Fred and George.”) She shimmied out of her shorts and tank top and crawled back on top of Hermione, who was now wearing nothing but a pair of underwear (which on the one hand she had picked out that morning hoping to end up in exactly this situation, but on the other hand she had sat in on a Muggle bus for several hours).

She caught Ginny looking at her chest and arched her back, pushing her breasts up towards her. Ginny hesitated. Hermione arched her back more in a silent plea.

Ginny placed her mouth around Hermione’s nipple and sucked, first delicately, then, as Hermione had done to her neck, more insistently. Hermione gave a little cry, and Ginny sucked harder, supporting Hermione’s back with one wide palm, the other cradling Hermione’s breast. She massaged it while alternating between sucking and licking Hermione’s now very erect nipple. Each time Hermione made a sound, she responded until Hermione’s breath was coming in quick, shuddering gasps. Ginny stopped and hovered over her other breast. A cool breeze from the window blew between the two girls, raising goosebumps on Hermione’s flesh.

The warmth of Ginny’s mouth was a welcome blessing as she engulfed as much of Hermione’s breast as possible and sucked, not bothering to be delicate anymore. Hermione moaned low and dragged her fingernails up Ginny’s back, then around the band of her bralette. One of Ginny’s nipples had escaped its lace and Hermione could see it was as hard as her own.

Ginny had continued to rock her knee against Hermione every time she sucked in and out. Now she rolled slightly off Hermione and tugged the older girl’s underwear down. Hermione helped wriggle out of them. They were soaked, and she hastily stuffed them down between the bed and the wood-panelled wall. Ginny cradled her neck with one hand, using the other to draw her fingers lightly up and along Hermione’s leg and inner thigh. A shiver went through Hermione’s entire body, starting at the crown of her head. She turned towards Ginny and their mouths found each other again, softly this time compared to how they had been treating each other’s bodies only moments before. Both girls were breathing heavily. Hermione brushed a few strands of hair away from Ginny’s face.

Ginny’s eyes were fixed on Hermione as she ran her fingers in smaller and smaller concentric circles, finally brushing the very outer lips of her pussy. Hermione sucked air soundlessly in, keeping her eyes on Ginny. Ginny slowly brought up her finger and made a show of sticking it all the way in her mouth, then sucking it, keeping her eyes locked on Hermione the whole time. Besides their heavy breathing, neither girl said anything.

Ginny lowered her hand and returned to circling Hermione’s pussy lips again gently with her forefinger. Hermione instinctively groped beside her for something to grasp, realized she was clutching a stuffed toy niffler, cast it aside, and wrapped her hand around the bedspread instead.

Ginny needn’t have wet her finger – as soon as she parted Hermione’s folds, she was greeted by a rush of juices.

At this, both girls tried to kiss the other at the same time, and bumped chins. They spared a moment for a breathless laugh, then Ginny wound her fingers firmly among the hairs at the back of Hermione’s neck, pulling ever so gently as she and Hermione fell to kissing each other. Her other hand dipped in and out of Hermione’s folds, stroking and teasing until Hermione broke away from the kiss and panted, “More!”

Ginny rolled back on top of Hermione, keeping her one hand entwined in Hermione’s hair. She licked her finger again, this time clearly for enjoyment, since it was glistening from Hermione’s juices. Hermione stared hungrily up at her, and greeted her with an open mouth when she leaned down to kiss her. At the same time as their lips met, Ginny slipped her finger all the way inside Hermione for the first time.

Both girls paused, Ginny supporting herself on one elbow just above Hermione, and looked at each other. Hermione’s hair stuck to her forehead, and her eyes were half lidded. Ginny’s eyes flickered over her face. The only other thing moving was her hand, which slid slowly in and out of Hermione.

Hermione was breathing very shallowly.

Ginny bent her head and kissed Hermione carefully. At first, their kisses were as slow and long as the pressure of her strokes. As Hermione began to kiss back harder and faster, Ginny adjusted her hand so the rate of fucking matched Hermione’s now-frantic kisses. Her finger slipped readily in and out of Hermione. Hermione flung her head back and moaned, glad she didn’t have to worry about being too loud.

“Do you still want more?” Ginny’s voice was right in her ear, her red hair everywhere in Hermione’s vision, the sweet smell of the summer night mingling with her own scent so that they seemed one and the same.

Hermione nodded, then bit her lip as Ginny sucked on two fingers before slipping them inside her. Once again she started slow, working up speed and depth until both of Hermione’s hands were gripping the bedspread and her back was completely arched. She gasped Ginny’s name and heard Ginny moan in response.

“Please…please…” It seemed to be the only thing Hermione could get out.

Ginny dipped her head and sucked reverently on Hermione’s nipple, licking first one and then the other before returning to her lips. All the while, her fingers moved in and out of Hermione, sometimes slower, sometimes faster. Hermione felt as if she was on the verge of learning a new spell, or as if a brilliant and rare magic was being worked upon each of her limbs to make them so tingly and buzzy and light. She thought fleetingly that she was going to be a lot better at casting Patronuses from now on.

Then Ginny kissed her, and her mind went blank as the orgasm, which had been slowly building ever since Ginny slipped her fingers inside her, surged through her body. She could not have said what happened over the next few seconds – all she knew was her body was filled with pleasure, and she didn’t know if her eyes were closed or open, and Ginny’s fingers sliding in and out of her felt better than anything she had ever done to herself. From a long way off she heard someone yelling.

It felt like a while afterwards that she slowly let herself relax her muscles and sink back on to the bed, and a while more before she could finally meet Ginny’s eyes. Ginny slowly removed her fingers, and Hermione realized her own hands were sore from clutching the covers so tightly. She gingerly unwound them. Ginny had a self-satisfied look on her face, rather like Crookshanks when he caught a small animal.

“Was…was someone yelling?”

Ginny lay down next to her and draped one pale, freckled arm across Hermione’s stomach. “Well, that was you, actually. How strong is that charm you put on the door?”

Hermione idly ran her finger through the fine red hairs on Ginny’s arm. She felt massively unconcerned with anything right now. “I’ve never tested it with anything louder than normal speech. But I don’t think it’s meant to block yelling.”

They heard many sets of footsteps pounding up the stairs.


End file.
